When setting out tree plants in clearings, two plants are always placed adjacent each other because one of the plants usually dies while the other will be growing up. However, it sometimes happens that both plants survive. In such a case, one of the two young trees must be cleared away in order that one fully grown tree should finally be allowed to develop under biologically optimal conditions.
Clearing young trees growing close together however is a great problem when using conventional clearing saws since the saw blade will too easily come into contact not only with the tree to be cut but also with the tree to be left, which means for instance that irreparable damage is done to both the bark and trunk of the last-mentioned tree.